destino
by marissastack
Summary: cuando el destino actua por su cuenta
1. Default Chapter

Hola chicas y chicos me presento con un nuevo fic no tan retorcido como el otro pero si un poquito solo un poquito cruel por que no seria un fic de Severus Snape sin un dejo de dolor reviews

**Casi todos los personajes son de JK y la Warner menos Marisela y compañía **

DESTINO por marissa stack 

En la ciudad de México una chica llamada Marisela Hernández estaba terminando la carrera de ciencias sociales después de pasar por un cambio de identidad terrible había estudiado en un colegio en el extranjero llamado Hogwards que estaba en Londres solo una persona sabia quien era ella el director del mismo quien junto con las personas del ministerio le habían dado la oportunidad de llevar una vida normal mientras ella así lo quisiese

así que después de mucho insistir ella y otros tres chicos fueron dejados en el mundo muggle pero aunque habían pasado mas de quince años ella seguía preguntándose tantas cosas

-------------------------------flash back ----------------------------------------------

una chica rubia de ojos claros estaba besándose con un joven de aproximadamente quince años la chica rubia se llamaba Diana Meyer y era una Ravenclaw siempre andaba con el chico de ojos claros el mas atractivo y payaso de los chicos de Hogwards

**-Vamos LUCIUS dejen eso para después si nos encuentra Filch estamos en problemas- la voz de otro chico de ojos cafes lo sacaron de sus pensamientos **

**-no creo que Filch se ponga conmigo pero mas miedo le tengo a los Griffindors – la voz del rubio sonaba con burla **

pero aun así se levanto ayudando a Meyer a ponerse de pie llegaron a la clase de hechizos con el profesor Flitwick desgraciadamente les tocaba con gryfinfor por lo que Diana tuvo que ir a la clase de pociones que tenían con su padre Damián Meyer era un mago nacido en Londres pero que había recorrido el mundo entero estudiando las mejores pociones por lo que no tenia tiempo para estar con su hija la que se volvía cada vez mas rebelde

ese año en particular su padre se había despegado completamente de ella tras la muerte de su madre el hombre solo vivía para seguir estudiando y era el mas conocedor de artes oscuras pero no conocía el lado oscuro de las mismas al ver a los alumnos entrar escribió en el pizarron

**-espero que puedan hacer esta poción ya que vendrá en el timos tienen hora y media exactamente para terminarla- el profesor volvió a sus notas**

los alumnos terminaron sus pociones y salieron justo a tiempo de ver una pelea entre los merodeadores y un chico Slythering

al parecer habían llegado muy tarde pero por lo que alcanzo a escuchar Diana habían vuelto a tomar a Severus Snape para divertirse eso le fastidiaba al igual que a Evans así que se acerco a Snape y le pregunto

**-¿estas bien? Vamos es mejor que vayas a la enfermería si quieres te ayudo ...........- la voz de Diana se vio interrumpida por Malfoy **

**-aléjate de el si quieres seguir siendo mi novia Meyer- Malfoy estaba furioso **

Diana lo ignoro por completo con un poco de ayuda de sus compañeros logro llevar a Snape a la enfermería no abogo a favor de nadie como lo había hecho en otras ocasiones extrañamente se sentía muy cansada Madame Popy vio como la chica se desmayaba al dejar a Snape en la cama

**-muy bien señorita Meyer su padre y usted saldrán de este colegio y tendrá una oportunidad única aunque no será Auror como lo tenia planeado después de que tenga a su bebe podrá volver al colegio es lo único que puedo hacer por usted – el profesor Dumbledore les tendió la mano en señal de despedida **

Malfoy estaba esperando que ella saliera la miro como si fuera un extraño y no dijo nada seis meses después Diana Meyer había muerto al dar a luz a una preciosa niña de ojos claros y cabello rubio desde que nació el profesor Meyer la trato como si fuera una computadora solo podía absorber el conocimiento que su abuelo le pusiera enfrente leyó el diario de su madre cuando tuvo edad para hacerlo y al recibir su carta para Hogwards fue una de las mejores alumnas sin contar a sus sucesora Hermione Granger más nadie sabia quien era ella su abuelo había muerto cuando ella cumplió los doce años por lo que todos sabían era la prima de Diana Meyer

Charlie y Bill Weasley eran sus mejores amigos al igual que Johny Carlyle y Cristal Bones el grupito era muy visto en la casa de los Weasley hasta la fecha seguían en contacto

---------------------end flash back ----------------------------------------

Marisela Hernández Meyer estaba en la graduación cuando un hombre de traje claro se le acerco su cabello estaba mas blanco que la ultima vez que lo había visto y su barba seguía impecable

-**señorita Hernández puedo hablar con usted en privado- el anciano invito a la chica a que salieran **

**-dígame profesor ¿Dumbledore que le trae por acá?- indago la chica **

**- una vez me comentaste que te gustaría dar clases en Hogwards y aunque eres joven eres la hija de uno de los mejores conocedores de las artes oscuras las cosas no estan muy bien quien tu sabes ha vuelto a las andadas- indico el director **

la chica le indico que le esperara y entro corriendo a la fiesta

**-lo siento chicos no puedo ir al viaje me vinieron a ofrecer trabajo en Londres asi aprovecho para hacer mi maestría- y sin dar oportunidad de hablar a nadie volvio a donde estaba el anciano **

el director le contó como estaba todo desde la llegada de Harry Potter y las actitudes de todos inclusive la muerte de Black ella escuchaba todo silenciosamente absorbiendo la información proporcionada la encarcelación de Malfoy y muchos otros

**-recuerda no debes decir quien eres ante nadie mucho menos a tu hermano que a estas alturas esta en sexto año- comunico el director con tristeza **

para el siempre seria Marisela Hernández Meyer llegaron al castillo y la chica fue recibida por sus antiguos maestros el mas efusivo de todos claro era Hagrid quien le dio un fuerte abrazo de bienvenida

**-profesora Mc Gonagall, profesora Sinistra Profesora Trewaney Profesor Flitwick, Profesor Snape es un honor trabajar con ustedes saludo la joven **

todos le estrecharon la mano Popy Mc Gonagall y Hagrid estaban muy emocionados quedaban dos días para la llegada de los alumnos y eso les daría tiempo para ponerse al corriente en todo lo sucedido ella sabia que Dumbledore no le había dicho toda la verdad por lo que miro los ojos azules del anciano y sonrió

**-discúlpenos Marisela y yo tenemos que hacer una visita muy poco agradable volveremos un poco tarde**

Marisela se cambio las ropas Mugles por algo mas mágico teniendo en cuenta que ella era de sangre limpia y cerro los ojos lo que le esperaba no la hacia sentirse muy bien


	2. 1 conociendo a mi familia

**CAPITULO DOS CONOCIENDO A MI FAMILIA**

Entraron a Azkaban que estaba protegida por varios aurores al ver al profesor Dumbledore Cornelius Fudge se encamino a su encuentro

**-pero Dumbledore cree que es buena ¿idea esto?- Fudge confiaba en Dumbledore después de la vergüenza sufrida el año anterior**

el profesor Dumbledore no dijo nada era obvio el parecido de Marisela con su padre ojos casi transparentes y cabellera larga dorada un porte elegante y aristocrático mas agradable asi que Dumbledore le indico

**-no te descubras el rostro hasta que estemos frente a tu padre-**

pasaron por varios mortifagos que cuchicheaban por la misteriosa acompañante del profesor Dumbledore Bella Lestrange se paro en cuanto lo vio acercarse a la celda

**-Bien profesora Meyer el es Lucius Malfoy a el es a quien va dirigida la carta de su madre la dejo para que lo conozca – el profesor Dumbledore se retiro en silencio **

**- señor Lucius Malfoy mi nombre es Marisela Hernández Meyer esta carta se la escribió mi madre espero que le sea de utilidad aunque me gustaría que me diera alguna idea para estar con gente de nuestra categoría mi abuelo me obligo a vivir entre muggles por tantos años que me da vergüenza haber permanecido con ellos – la joven se bajo la capucha mientras hablaba y pudieron ver el extraordinario parecido a su padre**

Malfoy miro a la chica y tomo la carta de su mano

Mi querido Lucius

Se que estas molesto conmigo por haber demostrado piedad con un ser indefenso como lo es Severus me duele en el alma esta separación tu padre trato de hablar con el mio lo cual fue imposible ya que estamos viviendo en Mugglelandia como dices tu, me hubiera gustado que entre los dos pudiéramos criar a nuestra hija, si estas leyendo esta carta es que ya no estoy en este mundo haz lo que debas hacer para que nuestra hija sea criada de acuerdo a su estirpe recuerda que a pesar de todo es una sangre limpia y es tu hija

Con amor y cariño

Diana Meyer febrero 1975

Malfoy le enseño la carta a Bella quien aprovecho ese momento para deshacer el peinado de la chica a la que se le cayeron los pasadores el profesor Dumbledore le hizo una seña a la chica para que se hiciera la desentendida

**-¿entonces donde puedo comunicarme contigo Marisela- pregunto Lucius **

**-estaré en Hogwards he escuchado rumores de que quieren hacerle un lavado de cerebro a mi hermano conmigo presente no creo que se atrevan Dumbledore recurrió a mi por que no quiere que Snape tome esa clase pero de otra forma no lo habría hecho-dijo la chica **

tras despedirse de su padre con un beso en la mejilla la chica se volvió a colocar la capucha y salió junto al profesor Dumbledore de pronto un enorme ave anaranjada apareció en el hombro del director emitiendo un chillido terrible

**-bien Fawkes te entiendo ve y llama a los miembros de la orden que se reúnan en la casa de Sirius de inmediato Fudge es mejor que se escondan todos vamonos rapido necesitamos un lugar seguro no creo que tarden en llegar vayan todos a sus casas- ordeno Dumbledore a las personas que estaban cuidando la cárcel **

Marisela Fudge y Dumbledore estaban a fuera de la prisión esperando algo la chica rubia estaba a apunto de preguntar cuando sintieron que la tierra empezaba a temblar ninguno de los tres se movió criaturas gigantescas habían llegado a Azkaban destruyendo todo a su paso Dumbledore los tomo a los tres de la túnica y aparecieron en Grimlaud Place tanto Fudge como Marisela leyeron un pergamino y la puerta se abrió

**-por lo que queda el día de hoy no podemos hacer nada les presento a la señorita Marisela Meyer todos recordaran a su madre Diana ella es hija de Lucius Malfoy aunque fue educada por su abuelo y una prima Muggle de el pero tengo una misión mas difícil para ella no a llegado Severus ¿ verdad Remus? – el profesor Dumbledore se aseguro de que el profesor de pociones no estuviera **

**-la señorita Meyer va a unirse a los mortifagos por petición mia de esa forma cuidaremos los dos flancos si el profesor Snape se encuentra en problemas ella le puede echar la mano y lo que no nos pueda comunicar uno lo hará el otro pero no quiero que Severus sepa nada hasta que la vea en acción quiero que piense que es una espía de Voldemort de otra forma se expondrá innecesariamente Remus acompaña a Marisela a Hogwards debemos de estar en alerta constante por los gigantes-finalizo el profesor Dumbledore.**

El profesor Snape entro en la casa de Sirius Black con el corazón saliéndose le por la boca

**-disculpe la tardanza necesitaba estar seguro de que nadie me siguiera pero con el lió de los gigantes pude llegar aquí Malfoy tenia muchas ganas de hablar a solas con el que no debe ser nombrado algo se traen entre manos espero poder descubrir que es profesor lo que es seguro esta vez quiere a Potter a como de lugar –**

el profesor estaba tan cansado por los gigantes que no pudo decir mas y cuando los vigilantes le indicaron a Dumbledore que el peligro había pasado todos pudieron regresar a su casa no con un sabor de boca mas amargo del que se esperaban, los Weasley recordaban el año anterior cuando el señor Weasley fue atacado por una serpiente y lo pero fue la perdida de Sirius Black

en el colegio Marisela estaba preparando el material que iba a ocupar en sus clases cuando una lechuza entro por su ventana tendiéndole la pata con un pergamino

Querida hija:

Si lo que creo es cierto conozco un lugar donde podemos vernos trae tu abrigo gris para que podamos distinguirte antes de que empiecen las clases voy a presentarte con mas gente de sangre pura sin mas que decir

LUCIUS Malfoy

Disculpen los problemas es que he tenido lios con el ordenador pero espero que me dejen reviews para saber si voy bien o me regreso


End file.
